I'll Stay
by dean-winchester-is-our-king
Summary: Dean moves every two months because of his Dad's work. When he attends to his now new school, he meets Castiel, school's famous fuckboy and falls in love with him. The problem is Cas is falling for him too…


**A/N: I decided to make this a one shot, because I couldn't make it with two unfinished stories. So, enjoy and Merry Christmas!**

* * *

 _He wants to dream like a young man_ _  
With the wisdom of an old man  
He wants his home and security  
He wants to live like a sailor at sea_

 _Beautiful loser_  
 _Where you gonna fall?_  
 _When you realize, you just can't have it all_

 _He's your oldest and your best friend_  
 _If you need him, he'll be there again_  
 _He's always willing to be second-best_  
 _A perfect lodger, a perfect guest_

 _Beautiful loser_  
 _Read it on the wall_  
 _And realize_  
 _You just can't have it all_

 _You just can't have it all_  
 _You just can't have it all_  
 _Ohh, ohh, can't have it all_

 _You can try, you can try, but you can't have it all_  
 _oh yeah_

 _He'll never make any enemies, enemies, no_  
 _He won't complain if he's caught in a freeze_  
 _He'll always ask, he'll always say please_

 _Beautiful loser_  
 _Never take it all_  
 _'Cause it's easier_  
 _And faster when you fall_

 _You just don't need it all_  
 _You just don't need it all_  
 _You just don't need it all_

 _Just don't need it all_

Dean was listening music on his iPod, while his father was driving him to his new school. New school _. Again._ Because of the nature of Dad's work, Dean had to move and change school often. New home, new kids to know, new teachers to tolerate.

He was always so sad when he had to leave the friends and his current girlfriend behind. He looked at the screen on his iPod. Bob Seger's _Beautiful Loser_ was playing. He was listening it when he had to do a fresh start all over again. He wished he could have a house and his Dad being home and having friends visiting him and his girlfriend sleeping there for the night.

 _You just can't have it all…_

But Bob Seger was right. He just couldn't have it all.

Dean sighed as his Dad pulled over in front of his new school.

"So, here we are young man" Dad gave a warm smile to Dean and stroked his hair softly. "Behave yourself and no fights okay?"

Dean nodded obediantly. "Yes sir." Dad smiled delightful. "Good boy. Take care of yourself. Bobby will come and get you when you're done." Dean nodded again and Dad pulled him into a warm hug. Then, he left him, smiling. "Enough with the chick flick crap. Go!" Dean spent a last glance at his father's direction and opened the door of the car, walking to his new school's entrance.

* * *

Castiel had just sat on his chair, after the school's bell rang. He rested his head on his arms, trying to hide a yawn. Last night was so tiring and he noted to himself he would never slept in girls' houses during the week again. While he was almost asleep, he heard someone call his name. "Beers tonight, Novak?" Adam, the football team's captain asked Castiel. Castiel nodded, rolling his eyes. "Like you needed to ask." Adam laughed and continued to talk to the cheerleader he was sitting next to.

Castiel closed his eyes, lost in his own thoughts. He had everything he ever wanted. He was rich, he had friends, every girl in this school wanted to sleep with him. He couldn't ask for more. He heard the chair next to him moving, probably Jo had just sat, he thought, but he didn't opened his eyes to check. He heard Jo's genuine laugh and he laughed too.

"Well, someone had so much fun last night, huh?" she asked. Castiel laughed again, as she imagined her raising her eyebrows. "Who was this time?"

"April" Castiel answered. "But it was so tiring. I had to be on top for the entire night, I didn't even rested for a bit!" he protested.

"Ok, ok, I didn't asked for the details, dude!" Jo panicked and Castiel furrowed, an apologetic smile on his lips, eyes still closed. Then, the class filled with students' buzzing and he realised the teacher was speaking.

"Ok, people settle down. I need to intruduce you our new classmate!" Castiel opened his eyes in boredom. Another _new_ student. If it was a girl, he could bang her. If it was a dude, he would get him out, to convince him to be a part of his company. Those thoughts were always crossing his mind, every time a new student was coming.

"I'm Dean Winchester." Castiel heard a deep, calm voice speaking. He opened is eyes and his gaze met with the boy's. The greenest green he ever saw crashed his world and Castiel's mouth open in agape. He let himself to look away from the boy's eyes to look at his appearance. Blond hair. Beautiful pink lips. Strong and muscled physique. Castiel was impressed. But why? He never was into guys, why the hell he felt that those green eyes had hooked him so damn good?

"Alright, let's find you a seat." the teacher said. Castiel noticed she glanced at their table.  
"Harvelle why are you sitting there? _Again_?" Castiel felt Jo trembling next to him, while she was opening her mouth to answer.

"This is my natural position, miss-"

"I think I changed your _natural position_ last time, young lady! You're sitting next to Brudberry now, so stand up and go sit there!"

Jo apologeticaly smiled at her best friend, while she got her backpack and sat next to a redhead. Fortunately, Charlie was also Jo's friend so she would be okay, Castiel thought. Then, he noticed teacher was still looking at his table.

"Go sit there" he heard the teacher say to the blond boy. "I think you and Castiel will have a great time together."

Castiel nodded and smiled at the boy, while he was heading at his table and sitting next to him gently. Castiel offered his hand to the green-eyed boy. "I'm Castiel Novak, nice to meet you, Dean."

Dean grabbed his hand and shaked it politely, smiling. Castiel lost himself into those mesmorising green eyes. Why the hell looking at this kid felt so damn good? Castiel felt himself calm and happy for having him next to him. After a while of silence, Dean spoke.

"Castiel huh? It's a little bit heavy for my mouth, can I call you Cas? I think it suits better on you." Dean asked in a shy whisper. Castiel smiled at the nickname. The only nicknames he had were "Clarence" and "Unicorn", all during sex. He wondered what this boy would call him during sex, then he stroked his hair embarrased and blushing for his thoughts, smiling. "Yeah, sure, I like it." Dean smiled back and focused himself on what the teacher was saying.

* * *

After a month sitting next to each other, laughing, talking and eating together, Castiel knew everything about this mystery named Dean Winchester. He was feeling a heat in his chest when Dean was smiling to him or doing a definitely ordinary thing, like pressing his leg against Castiel's while they were sitting on their classroom. Dean could ever imagine the fire he was causing to Cas' body.

Dean knew from the first time he met Castiel that he couldn't ever hanging with this guy. Cas was a fuckboy, he had a millions of girls around him and friends he could count on. But for a month, he had thrown them all just to hang out with Dean. And Dean knew it was all pointless. It was less than a month that he would move again. And he didn't wanted to leave Cas behind. Especially now, that he figured out how he felt towards the black-haired boy.

One night, Dean was invited to Cas' house for a sleep over. His parents were on a roadtrip and they would return in two days, so Cas find it a great opportunity to express to Dean how he felt. He knew Dean would go, so he wanted to give him a memory, just a tiny sweet memory to hold from him.

After a marathon of Matrix and eating like hell, they decided to drink a little. Cas' dad had drinks for the visitors, so Cas brought the best whiskey he found for him and Dean. He grabbed two glasses and put some liquor inside them.

Many glasses later, both of the boys were too drank, but enough sober to make confessions and understand what they were saying. They both decided now was the time. They both looked at each others eyes and spit the fucking thing out.

"I'm in love with you!" they both said in the same time. Cas blinked for a second, looking inside Dean's eyes. "Whoa you said you…"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. You said that too. You mean it?"

Cas nodded too. "Of course I do." Dean smiled warmly and pulled Cas into an intence kiss. Cas closed his eyes and put his tongue inside Dean's mouth, teasing it. During this damn month he wanted that, to put his damn tongue inside Dean Winchester's damn mouth and kiss him like there was no tomorrow.  
Dean smiled on his lips, feeling the same thing. The heat from their bodies was growing strong and they started to strip each other. When they were almost naked, Cas made Dean to lay on the couch and he climbed on top of him. Dean smirked. He couldn't ever fantasize that the tiny little Cas could act so…seductively. It was hot. Dean licked his lips and pulled Cas for a kiss.

Next morning, the boys found themselves naked, sleeping together on Cas' couch, with a nearly ended bottle of whiskey next to them. They smiled and shared a knowing glance. None of them had regret it.

* * *

Dean knew the day he would move on was approaching. It was on his birthday, when he would turn 18. He decided to convince his father to stay there for permanent.

"Dad, please, I wanna stay here." he pleased.

 _"_ _Why, Dean?"_ his father asked. _"You never ask me this, what's wrong?"_

Dean hesitated. Would his father accept what he was? Or would he be mad at him? Dean decided he didn't care. "I met someone, Dad. And I don't wanna leave him behind. And I love him. Don't come to take me. Bye"

He hung up the phone and sented a quick text to Cas.

 _Dean: We had "the talk". I hope he won't come and take me away. I miss you._

After a while, Dean received Cas' answer.

 _Cas: I truly wish he don't. I don't wanna lose you either. And I fucking miss you too._

Dean smiled and tried to distract himself from thinking how painful would be to lose Cas.

They day of his birthday was almost here. It was 11:55 and he hadn't a call from his Dad. He hadn't a call from his Dad for days. He was so fucking worried. What if something happened to him?

When it was almost 12, he received a message on his phone. He was sure it would be birthday wishes.

 _Dad: Happy birthday, son. I'm sorry for being such an ass to you and never calling you back. I just have to accept what you want and leave you stay there. Be safe, you know how to do it. I'll come and check on you as soon as I can. I love you._

Dean's eyes were full in tears and he barely listened to the knock on the door. He opened it and his mouth opened in agape. It was Cas. With a birthday cake.

"Happy birthday, Dean." he smiled. He got in, leaving the cake on the table and pulling Dean into a fire-causing kiss. Dean felt his abdomen swirling and a boner growing as he got Cas on his arms and crossed his feet around his own waist. He guided him to his bedroom, when he left him smoothly on the bed and climbing on top of him. "I have some news for you" he whispered to the boy's ear. "I'll stay"

Cas smiled warmly, stroking Dean's cheek. "That's amazing, Dean. I'm happy."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, me too."

He crushed his lips onto Cas' and started to strip him. Suddenly, the lyrics from Bob Seger's song popped into his mind.

 _You just can't have it all…_

Dean smiled to himself. Finally, Bob Seger wasn't as right as he thought he was. He could have it all. He had them all.


End file.
